


A Classical Fairy Tale

by Mjula



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjula/pseuds/Mjula
Summary: 主要是Connor/Haytham，少量Shay/Haytham。提前高能预警：本篇中任何事情都有可能发生！！！如不接受请勿阅读！！！





	1. Chapter 1

***

海尔森睁开眼睛，发现世界有点不对劲。

围绕着他的是熟悉的羽绒枕头、缎面羽绒被和他那张悬挂着厚重深红色帐幔的四柱床。卧室的壁板和挂毯是他几年前精心挑选的花色。窗前的小桌上放着他和康纳昨天从温室里剪来的一束雪滴花，他的猫沉重地瘫在床脚的羽绒被上面、毛毯下面，发出响亮的呼噜声。一切祥和美好。

但是他就是觉得有什么东西不对劲。非常不对劲。

几声急促的敲门声，紧接着门被推开了，查尔斯·李带着好几个女仆走了进来。

“殿下，”查尔斯鞠躬，“今天是您的生日，您该起床梳洗打扮了。您将会跟女王陛下、大亲王殿下和詹妮弗公主共进早餐，接下来在大亲王的陪同下会见客人，午餐后是游园会，晚宴将会在日落时分正式开始。”

“什么？？”

这时，床帘被拉开了，冬天的阳光猛地灌进室内，海尔森眯起眼睛。现在他看清了，查尔斯·李还是那个查尔斯·李，只不过穿了一身宫廷管家似的浮华制服，脸上是一副宫廷管家似的刻板神色。在呆愣之际，随着猫咪的“嗷呜”惨叫，海尔森的被子被掀开了，冷空气让他倒吸一口冷气，未及抗议，他就被拎起来，推进了一个陌生的更衣室，幸好过程中有人把一件居家服盖在了他肩上。他被按在梳妆台前，一块冒着热气的毛巾伸到他脸上。

“你们在干什么？？”海尔森惊慌道，试着从女仆手中挣脱，然而她们像是早有防备似的，好几只手飞快地抓住他，用大得吓人的力气把他牢牢按在椅子上。

“殿下，您最好乖乖听话。”查尔斯在他身后说，他能在镜子里看到前者皱起的眉头，“女王陛下嘱咐我，不管用任何手段，必须把您收拾体面，带到宴会上去。去年、还有前年的事情不会再发生了。”

我肯定是还没睡醒。海尔森想。

他的头发被梳理通顺，鬓边编起麻花辫。他透过镜子看到女仆娴熟地编结他的头发，后知后觉地发现自己的头发不知怎么变得老长，快垂到腰了。镜中的自己看起来年轻又白皙，他已经二十多年没见过这副令人怀念的英俊容颜了，但是没等他看仔细，一些蘸着化妆品的海绵就怼到他脸上来了。

“有必要吗？”海尔森皱起脸，扭头躲避海绵们。

查尔斯叹了口气。“殿下，您美貌绝伦，当然不屑于像平凡女子一样涂脂抹粉。但是适当的妆容会给您的相貌增色。她们不会像上次那样给您化浓妆了。”

“女子？？！！你他妈的看我哪像个女人了？？？”海尔森炸毛了，随机被女仆摁住。

查尔斯的表情看起来更加哀伤了。“这是佑吉提松的旨意，殿下。我们凡人无法踹度佑吉提松的旨意。”

“哈！你们接下来是不是还要给我穿裙子？？”

海尔森被塞进了一整套低胸裙装里。女仆们动作熟练得令人心疼，显然在给一个不断挣扎的壮汉穿裙子的方面有极为丰富的经验，相信她们完全能够成为优秀的捕熊人。完事之后，海尔森被牵到穿衣镜前，两个女仆整理他的大裙摆，另外两个把一条闪亮的蓝宝石项链挂到他的脖子上。他混迹上流社会几十年，见多识广，却从没见过这么华丽的裙子，它看起来仿佛是用闪光的青色云彩织成的，缀满闪闪发亮的钻石，就像黄昏时繁星初现的天空。

我打扮成这样还真挺好看的。海尔森绝望地看着镜子。

“大亲王殿下来了。”一个男仆进来通报。

透过镜子，海尔森看见自己身后的人群分开，躬身行礼，爱德华·肯威朝他走来，一身华服，金发散在肩上，蓄着胡须，仪态威严。

“父亲？”海尔森难以置信，转身看向来人。

“海尔森。”爱德华目光慈爱。

“这不可能是真的。”海尔森喃喃道。

爱德华捧起一个银色的冠冕，戴在海尔森的头发上，亲手固定好。“你长大了，我的孩子，”爱德华忧郁地说，“或许你该面对自己的命运了。”

“……可是，这是怎么回事？我们为什么在这儿？？”

“我也不知道，亲爱的。或许这一切真的是佑吉提松的旨意。”爱德华回答。他牵起海尔森的手，父子二人走出套间，穿过一间大厅，来到一处宽阔的露台，栏杆之外，朝阳下冰封的山麓和原野一览无余。海尔森发现他们身处一个山巅城堡，一座水道桥通向城堡背后更加高大的群山。

“很美，是不是？大海的这一侧，太阳能照到的土地将来都是你的。今天你满二十岁了，……”

“等等！”海尔森打断了爱德华的话，向四周看看，没有别人，于是继续说，“这些见鬼的玩意到底是怎么回事？我昨天上床的时候世界还不是这样的！我他妈的相当确定我不是一个……”他低头看看自己的裙摆，“一个二十岁的该死的公主！您也不是什么亲王，是一个退休的海盗，而且……”早就死了。

“我知道自己早年经历不太光彩，配不上你母亲特莎女王，你能不能别总说出来嘲讽我？”

“我不是这个意思！……我母亲？”海尔森恍惚地说，难以接受父母双全的状况。他的父母已经逝去太久了。他摇摇头，接着说，“……我的意思是昨天上床的时候我还是殖民地分部的大团长！在我纽约的房子的卧室里！跟我儿子在一起！一觉醒来莫名其妙地变成这鬼样子了！”

爱德华呆了一会儿。“……你成了一个圣殿骑士？还跟你儿子睡在一起？”

海尔森也呆住了。“呃……太好了您好像听懂我的话了……”

“他多大了？”爱德华问。

***

“你怎么成了一个圣殿骑士？！”

“雷金纳德·伯奇。”

“那个从四角村来的埃尔布莱公爵？哈！我就知道那小子有问题……”*

“不不……我是说伦敦的那个雷金纳德·伯奇。”

“伦敦？”大亲王陷入思索。

“伦敦！您还记得吗？”海尔森挥舞包裹在白狐皮手套里的双手，“大英帝国的首都，位于大不列颠岛的东南……”

“我当然记得。”爱德华皱眉道，“我们家在那儿，是不是？”

“对！伦敦还有一家巧克力屋。”

“……我们全家去巧克力屋庆祝什么，”爱德华努力回忆，“那时候你还很小。然后……”

“然后？”

“然后我不记得了。大概是到了这里。”

海尔森非常好奇爱德华待在这里多久了，以至于被洗脑成了这副样子，不过，眼下有更重要的事情。

“您知道怎么回去吗？”海尔森问。

爱德华摇头。“我调查过，很久以前的事情了。很快我遇到了 你母亲，她穿着平民的衣服跑到码头上，找船出海。我开始觉得当女王的丈夫挺有意思的，尤其是你出生之后……”

“……”又跑题了。海尔森决定顺水推舟。“我是个男孩，对吧？那我为什么是个公主？！在我的认知当中，公主是一个专属女性的职业！”

“这很复杂。”爱德华说，“在你出生前，佑吉提松的预言说你会成为世界上最美丽的公主；你会在生日的午夜被龙捉走，成为它的妻子，给王国带来灾难，除非你及时订婚。”

“可是，可是……”海尔森想捂脸，爱德华阻止了他。

“小心弄花眼线。”

“可是我是男的……”海尔森说，“那个预言肯定有问题吧……”

“佑吉提松很少说话，但是她的话从未出过错。我们遵从佑吉提松的旨意，因为这是我们神圣的传统。佑吉提松说你是公主，你就是公主。”爱德华严肃地说。“而且，你跟普通的孩子不一样，有点特别……”

有人走过来了，爱德华闭上了嘴。

“两位殿下，早餐时间马上要到了。”查尔斯·李说。

***

“注意仪态。”爱德华小声说。

女王陛下来了。她的装扮十分奇异——没有繁复的首饰、厚重的裙袍和层层叠叠的花边，她身穿一套黑色的骑装，脚踩一双过膝长靴，一把短剑挂在腰带上，黑发盘在脑后。她跟海尔森记忆当中的母亲一样，又不太一样。特莎·肯威是一个温柔的母亲，而这位女王像一个骄傲的太阳，耀眼又盛气凌人。

海尔森拽着自己的裙子，向父亲投以质问的目光，爱德华轻轻叹气。

“亲爱的，等你继承王位，你就能为所欲为了。”

“我做了一个奇怪的梦。”女王说，“我梦到我们住在一个叫‘安娜女王广场’的地方，像平民一样，拥有一个温馨的小家庭……后来你被谋杀了，爱德华。像被杨木桩戳穿了一样，流得满地都是血。我猜你大概是被刺穿了心脏。”

“那真是不幸。”爱德华说。

餐桌上除了“肯威一家”，还有别人——两个女王的亲属，一位大臣，和四角村的雷金纳德·伯奇，埃尔布莱公爵。海尔森浑身难受。那个四角村的家伙是怎么混上女王的餐桌的？四角村是个什么鬼地方？

海尔森自诩为纯正的上流人士（尽管出身不是很纯正），自幼教养良好，精通舞蹈、音乐、文学、闲扯套话和强装镇定等等上流人士的知识。可是，用餐的过程中爱德华数次戳他的腰窝，他不禁对自己产生了一点微小的怀疑。

一定是在殖民地生活太久，变土气 了。

“矜持。公主殿下。”爱德华悄悄提醒他。

……什么叫“公主殿下的矜持”？我还不够矜持吗？海尔森在心底抱怨。他想找机会溜走，向四处打量，很快撞上了捕熊女仆们凶神恶煞的眼神。他淡定地把眼睛放回餐桌。

詹妮弗公主坐在他对面，板着脸，似乎不太喜欢这个场合，但尚且不至于感到不自在。她抬起眼睛，向海尔森露出一个鼓励（同情）的微笑。

四角村的埃尔布莱公爵坐在末座，打扮得花枝招展。他试图朝海尔森献媚，被狠狠瞪了一眼，讪讪地低下了头。

“海尔森。”女王忽然开口唤道。

海尔森颤了一下。“是的陛下？” 所有人的注意力忽然都转向了他。

“希望你过一个愉快的生日，亲爱的。乖乖听话，别到处乱跑。”女王看着他，微笑道。

***

早餐终于结束了。海尔森完全没有吃饱。

爱德华把苦着脸的海尔森公主拉进一个小房间，从柜子里拿出一块蛋糕喂给他。

“记住，你要是饿了就上这儿来找吃的。”爱德华心疼地说。“我应该让你知道最近发生了什么。昨天，女王找你单独谈话了。”

“然后呢？”

“你哭了。”

“啊？”

“我猜这挺正常的吧……女王告诉你，今天晚上是你和乔治王子的订婚仪式。”

“哪……哪个乔治？”

“乔治·奥古斯丁·塞缪尔·华盛顿，利维亚和莱利亚的公爵。挺好的小伙子。你很快就能见到他了。”*

海尔森被蛋糕呛住了。他要跟那个屡战屡败的大陆军总司令订婚？？？

“我必须逃走，父亲，求你帮帮我。我必须离开这个见鬼的地方。”他抓住爱德华，泪眼汪汪地哀求。

“怎么，你想回去继续当圣殿骑士？”爱德华说。“别闹了，快吃，吃完了我给你补妆。我们该去接见客人了。他们都是为了庆祝你的生日和订婚仪式特地赶来的贵客。”

上午在煎熬之中非常、非常缓慢地过去了。海尔森见到了一些熟人——比如爱德华·布雷多克、卡罗尔夫妇，一些神奇的人——比如炼金术士本杰明·丘奇和两个名字记不住的精灵，以及许多陌生人。乔治王子来得最早，待得最久，一直坐在爱德华的旁边，就像亲儿子一样。这个王子看起来不到二十岁，身材瘦高，十分腼腆，一看海尔森就会脸红一下，又总是忍不住要看。

海尔森意识到，爱德华多半不会帮助他逃跑了。他必须寻找其他的帮助。午餐后，他终于得到了跟查尔斯·李单独相处的机会。

“查尔斯，我亲爱的朋友。”海尔森握住他的胳膊。。

“殿下？”

“我们一同在北美殖民地工作了很久，你还记得吗？我是海尔森·肯威，我们曾经住在波士顿的绿龙酒馆。”

“我知道波士顿的绿龙酒馆。”查尔斯说。“但是我不记得见过您。”

“你记得大陆会议吗？”

“当然。”

“我也参加了大陆会议。你记得圣殿骑士吗？”

“十字军的圣殿骑士团吗？”

“不，我们的圣殿骑士团是一个秘密社团，我们两个都是成员。实际上，你是我引荐的。”

“这样的秘密社团我只知道共济会和纽约地下桥牌委员会。抱歉，我真的不认识您。或许您认识的查尔斯·李不是我。今天对您来说是个十分重要的日子，女王陛下特地嘱咐我照顾好您。希望您别惹太多麻烦。”说完，查尔斯鞠躬，离开了。

海尔森感到无助极了。他搞不清楚为什么所有人都这么入戏。


	2. Chapter 2

***  
为了下午的活动，海尔森被捉到更衣室，重新化妆，换了一套新的装扮。他的头发被重新解开，编好，盘成一条辫子垂在脑后，头顶别上一个轻便的白银王冠。考虑到户外活动的需求，海尔森穿了一套厚实的红色红色羊绒裙子，裙裾比较短，刚好能露出一段被高跟皮靴紧紧包裹的小腿；一条黑色的貂皮披风很好地保护了他的肩膀和脖子。这套打扮巧妙地兼顾了保暖功能和艳丽性感，因为海尔森的全身都很暖和，只除了胸前——只要他不用手拽住披风，他胸脯上的一小块皮肤就会暴露出来，恰好是被硬挤出来的乳沟的位置。而且，沟中央悬挂了一颗璀璨的大钻石，让整个设计格外夺人眼目。  
  
可是他又没办法时刻拽住披风。  
  
“你真是漂亮，我的宝贝。”海尔森被拖出更衣室后，爱德华由衷地赞叹道。  
  
“你真变态，你们全是变态……”海尔森哀嚎。  
  
“我的小臭孩变成了一位漂亮的公主。”爱德华欣慰道。“来吧，打起精神。公主殿下可不会说脏话。”  
  
马车停在王宫花园的中央，爱德华牵着他的漂亮宝贝下车。  
  
花园装饰一新，冰雕雪雕随处可见。许多色彩鲜艳的大帐篷散布在雪地里。衣着华丽的人群周围是雪橇、驯鹿和狗。  
  
一个全副武装的骑士在爱德华和海尔森面前行礼。  
  
“禁卫军司令拉费尔伯爵负责游园会的安保工作。”爱德华介绍。*  
  
拉费尔伯爵抬起头来。海尔森觉得这张脸颇为熟悉，他见过这个人，或许是很久以前……  
  
“门罗。”他想起来了。  
  
“殿下。”门罗说。他比海尔森记忆中的那位英军上校年轻至少十岁，眼神却是一样的温和坚定。  
  
“我很高兴见到您，上校。”海尔森说。逃跑似乎有希望了。北美洲的门罗是一个通情达理的好人，或许这个门罗也差不多呢？  
  
门罗不动声色。看不出“上校”这个称呼对他是否有影响。  
未及多说，海尔森被爱德华挽着胳膊拉走了。前方路口，一小群人簇拥着年轻的王子乔治·华盛顿，他穿了一套白色的骑装，披着一条红色衬里的白斗篷。  
  
好多道目光齐齐落在海尔森胸前，其中也包括王子——他那被冷风吹红的脸蛋变得更红了。  
  
“您真美，殿下。”乔治羞涩地说。  
  
海尔森气愤地拉住自己的披风。  
  
爱德华跟乔治亲切地打了招呼，把海尔森的手交给了乔治，完全没有征求海尔森的意见。  
  
“替我照顾好公主。我不掺和你们年轻人的娱乐啦。”爱德华说。  
  
于是现在变成了乔治挽着他的胳膊。小王子心情激动，胳膊在微微发抖。  
  
华盛顿这家伙果然是个变态，他难道看不出我是男的吗？海尔森想。  
  
他们走到一处露天舞台前坐下。明明周围都是冰天雪地，这里却很温暖，他能感觉到空气里有一种奇怪的波动，就像从远处传来的噪声一样。他好奇地四下打量，想找出原因。  
  
“女术士玛德琳·德·利斯尔设计了这个小剧场，用魔法营造了一个温暖的小气候。”詹妮弗公主说，在海尔森旁边坐下。“很神奇，是不是？你可以松开披风了。只是魔法波动有点烦人，跟有只蚊子在耳边转一样。”  
  
“女术士？……什么魔法？”  
  
“你叫她巫婆也可以，她可能不会高兴。”詹妮弗凑过来，压低了嗓音。“你是新来的吧。难怪这么狼狈。”  
  
“看我的笑话很有趣吧，姐姐。”海尔森说。  
  
“怎么会，你不知道自己有多可爱。……怎么，在原本的世界你不是个小公主吗？”  
  
“所有世界的珍妮都如此尖酸刻薄吗？”  
  
詹妮弗轻轻笑了。“我遇到的所有海尔森都一个样，轻轻一戳就气鼓鼓，像一只河鲀。”  
  
海尔森不打算理他这个胡说八道的姐姐了。他打量周围的地形，思索逃跑计划。  
  
“你想逃走？”詹妮弗说。  
  
“关你什么事？”  
  
“我关心你，毕竟我是你姐姐。你今天最好注意安全，因为预言说你会在生日的晚上被龙抓走。我猜你不想被一只野兽强奸吧。”  
  
“我才不管什么愚蠢的预言。实际上你们的整个世界都蠢透了，一个完全由蠢货和变态组成的世界也算是蔚为奇观了。”  
  
“随你吧。我本来是想帮帮你的。换作是我，我也不愿意莫名其妙地跟一个几乎不认识的小子订婚。相较而言，龙反倒是出现概率很小的风险了。根据记载，上一次有人见到疑似龙的怪兽是二百多年前。我或许会制造一点小混乱，你抓住时机。”  
  
说话间，表演开始了，音乐响起，几个演员跳起类似芭蕾的舞蹈。他们的衣着极为清凉，最要命的是，那个几乎没穿衣服的男主角是托马斯•希基。  
  
海尔森无心观赏表演。他大致看清了地形。帐篷和畜舍之外，周围几百码全是白茫茫的雪地，树木和灌丛全部凋谢，无法躲藏。他的火红裙子和黑斗篷在白色背景下极为显眼，或许这根本是故意安排的，就是为了防备他逃走。  
  
他忽然想到了乔治的斗篷。  
  
第一支舞蹈快要结束了。海尔森松开了自己的披风，回过头，抓住乔治的袖子。  
  
“我想玩狗拉雪橇。陪我，好不好？”他抖抖睫毛，扯起一个微笑，心底不禁为这种出卖色相的行为羞耻了一下。  
  
***  
  
海尔森挽着乔治的胳膊从舞台前面溜走了。周围的人纷纷露出会意的微笑，就像根本没看见他们两个。他们走向雪橇停放处，拉费尔伯爵刚好在狗舍附近，跟驯狗人聊天。  
  
真方便。  
  
“乔治，”海尔森说，“去帮我牵狗吧。我想要七只白色的狗，我喜欢白色。”  
  
他们面前的狗舍里只有一只白色的狗。  
  
傻小子和驯狗人去其他狗舍找白狗去了。  
  
“门罗上校。”海尔森说，“刚才我说很高兴见到您，我是真心的。我几乎没见过像您这样理智可靠的人。我刚到美洲时，多亏了您的保护才站稳脚跟。”  
  
“谢谢您，肯威大师。”门罗说。  
  
“太好了，您认识我。”海尔森宽慰地松了口气。“在这发疯的地方遇到故人真是高兴。管男人叫公主，还要穿裙子……这儿的人实在是脑子有问题。”  
  
“他们不加思考地迷信所谓传统，对眼前的事实视而不见。”门罗说。  
  
“我要离开这儿。您能帮我吗？只要给我一匹马就可以。”  
  
“马太显眼了。”门罗说。“您可以试试骑驯鹿。海尔森公主……我是说，这个世界的海尔森从小就展示出了跟动物交流的天赋，您应该也可以。往北边的树林里跑。那个方向有野生驯鹿群，您混在里面就很难被追踪。”  
  
“跟动物交流？怎么可能？就像这样跟狗说话吗？”海尔森不可思议地说。  
  
“是的，就这样跟狗说话。”门罗耸肩。  
  
海尔森低头看狗。  
  
“我也喜欢你呀！小姑娘！”狗舍里的白狗摇头晃脑地叫道。  
  
“恐怕我也疯了。”海尔森自言自语。  
  
***  
  
狗拉雪橇很好玩。海尔森发现狗真的听自己的话。他指挥七只白狗在雪地里飞奔，做出各种惊险的转弯和冲刺，轻而易举地超过其他雪橇。在经过其他人时，他们会傻兮兮地欢呼。乔治沉浸在跟未来未婚妻亲密接触的刺激里，完全没有注意到海尔森的小动作——比如他们跑到了场地的边缘，旁边跟着一小群驯鹿。  
  
“我们歇一会儿吧。”海尔森说，让狗群减速，缓缓停下。“我有点冷。我的斗篷好像湿了。”他解开自己的斗篷，露出洁白的脖子和锁骨。  
  
“我的斗篷给您用吧。”乔治从耳朵到脖子彻底红透了。他赶忙脱下自己的斗篷给海尔森披上。  
  
忽然，他们身后传来一阵惊呼。二人回头。似乎是一头驯鹿发了疯，冲进了人群。  
  
“我们离开太远了，回去吧。”乔治说。  
  
“是么？”海尔森说，敲晕了乔治，把自己的黑貂皮斗篷盖在他身上，让雪橇犬继续跑。然后，他爬上一头驯鹿的背，指挥他的一小群驯鹿向北飞奔而去。  
  
***  
  
有的时候，世界上会出现一些奇妙的巧合。  
  
现在有了一个恰如其分的例子。假如女王没有逼迫海尔森订婚，他就不会逃跑，女王也就不会派出全部人马彻夜搜索，以至王城一带的灯火经久不息，从遥远的高空就能看到。假如海尔森等到夜晚的订婚仪式之后再出逃，刚入夜时乘着月色飞向王城附近的龙就不会看到他，他们也就不会相遇。  
  
然而事情就这样发生了。夜色初降时，一轮满月从银白的雪山上升起。一向作息规律的龙见此美景，决定稍微熬一下夜。他借着夜色的掩护飞向人类的领地，远处城市里流动的火光吸引了他，他调转方向，朝那边飞去。  
  
***  
  
临近冬至，白昼越来越短。太阳西斜，城堡和山丘的巨大阴影缓缓地覆盖了森林。海尔森匍匐在驯鹿背上，驱使驯鹿尽快奔跑。  
  
“跑不动了，你好重，小姑娘。”驯鹿抱怨连连。  
  
“可是你还有力气说话。”海尔森说。“还有，不许叫我小姑娘！！我不会再说一遍了！！”  
  
“可是你穿着裙子，而且你闻起来是个女孩。”驯鹿说。  
  
“没错，你身上是女孩的气味。”旁边的驯鹿附和道。  
  
“闭嘴！！快跑！否则我把你们全做成烤肉！！”  
  
驯鹿发出一声被吓到的声音。“我以为我们是朋友。你真可怕。”  
  
“你话真多。”海尔森说。  
  
过了一会儿，驯鹿的速度慢下来了。  
  
海尔森换了一头驯鹿，毁掉自己的足迹，再度出发。  
  
这些驯鹿是用来拉雪橇的。它们没有鞍子，只有一条辔头，以及一根带铃铛的皮带，挂在脖子根部。海尔森只能俯低身子，抓住皮带，尽力维持平衡。束胸让他喘不过气。厚重的裙子妨碍运动。他的腿很痛。风越来越冷，暴露在外面的皮肤全都冻得生疼。他全身都很冷。他尽量拉低兜帽，把脸贴在驯鹿的毛皮上。  
  
他还没有想好接下来该怎么办。他只想着逃走，逃离那群给男人穿裙子的变态和什么见鬼的订婚仪式。若不是亲身经历，他不可能相信这种荒唐事——所有人一本正经地给一个男人穿上女装，盘起头发，化妆，把他当作一个女人来对待，甚至要他嫁人，而这些全都是因为一个什么预言？  
  
一群乌鸦嘎嘎叫着，在他头顶飞过。  
  
“他们是来找你的吗？”  
  
“他们要来抓你！”  
  
“他们知道你在哪！”  
  
它们刺耳地嚷嚷。  
  
***  
  
爱德华从女王的房间出来了。  
  
女术士玛德琳·德·利斯尔朝他走去。  
  
“大亲王殿下。怎么样？”她问。  
  
“女王陛下非常生气。自从我们结婚后，我几乎没见过她这么生气。”爱德华苦着脸说。“把所有相关人士都狠狠骂了一顿，现在还没结束呢。拉费尔伯爵很可能会被软禁，甚至进监狱。”  
  
“为什么？因为公主失踪前跟他说过话？”  
  
“因为他失职了。不管怎样，我必须尽快把海尔森找回来。野外非常危险。他遇到狼群就糟糕了。”  
  
“公主现在跑不了太远，我能很容易地定位到他。给我点时间。”  
  
“拜托你了。你准备好之后在南门跟我会合。我去看望一下乔治王子，这孩子吓坏了。”  
  
***  
  
天渐渐黑了。风越来越大，在光秃秃的枝干间呼啸，掀起一阵阵雪沫。  
  
“北边有一道墙。”驯鹿说。“你要去墙的那一边吗？”  
  
“什么墙？”海尔森说。  
  
“很高的墙。只有飞鸟能越过去。”驯鹿说。  
  
“在哪？我什么都没看到。”  
  
驯鹿的脚步慢下来了。它小跑着前进，越过最后几层树木，来到了森林的边缘。  
  
前方是一片广阔的雪地，被月光照得银光闪闪。雪地的尽头隐隐约约是另一片森林。  
  
“墙在那。”驯鹿看着雪地说。  
  
“那什么都没有。”海尔森说。  
  
驯鹿接着向前走。海尔森又感觉到了那种奇怪的波动，就像噪声，跟王宫花园露天剧场的所谓“魔法波动”类似，越向前走越强烈，他的头骨和胸腔似乎一同震动起来，一阵眩晕和心悸猛然袭来，他从驯鹿身上栽进雪地里。  
  
“你怎么了？”驯鹿用鼻子拱拱他的脸颊。  
  
海尔森睁开眼睛。他揉着心口，尽力从雪地里直起身。他满身是雪。雪沫冰凉刺骨，无孔不入。他冷得瑟瑟发抖。  
  
雪地上又刮起一阵风，雪花被风卷起，向北飘去。忽然，就像海浪撞上悬崖，那些雪花似乎撞上了什么看不见的屏障，往回翻卷了片刻，落回地上。  
  
“这就是墙。”驯鹿说。  
  
海尔森扶着驯鹿的脖子，慢慢往回走，直到引起强烈心悸的震动减弱，变成微弱的噪声。他松了口气，积攒力气，爬到驯鹿背上。  
  
“这个，这个墙，能绕过去吗？”他问。  
  
“墙有缺口。我不记得在哪一边……我在花园干活太久了。”驯鹿说。它沿着墙慢慢地走，不时四下张望，仿佛在沉思。  
  
一片阴影掠过地面。  
  
“那是什么？”驯鹿受惊地原地一跳。  
  
海尔森抬头。一片黑色的阴影遮住星星，快速掠过天空，月光给它镀上银色的边缘。它的形状看起来像是一只鹰，但是不可能有任何鸟类拥有如此庞大的体型。它从月亮前飞过，投下巨大的阴影，把海尔森和驯鹿完全笼罩在内，月光透过它的羽翼边缘，照亮它的双翼。  
  
它越飞越低，无声地降落在雪地上，收拢翅膀，低头俯视海尔森和驯鹿。  
  
一人一鹿完全呆住了。  
  
是一只巨大的鸟。但是它的头却不像鸟，更像狼。它的獠牙在月光下闪烁着森森寒光。  
  
驯鹿突然跳起来，把身上的负担甩掉，飞快地跑向树林。海尔森摔得七荤八素，费力地支起上身。一双巨大的眼睛俯视着他，匕首一样尖利的獠牙上下错动了一下，寒光闪闪。他几乎能感觉到它的呼吸吹在脸上。然后，毫无预兆，它的体型开始缩小，褪去羽毛，变成了一个赤裸的人形，朝海尔森走过来，伸出手。  
  
“很抱歉，吓到你了。”这东西说，嗓音温柔得出奇。  
  
海尔森盯着它。  
  
  
“康纳？”半晌，他说。  
  
这个“人”愣住了。“你认识我？”  
  
海尔森用颤抖的四肢撑住自己，尽量体面地从地上爬起来，抖抖裙子上的雪。  
  
“我是你父亲。”他说。  
  
***  
  
“公主就在附近。不久前，他刚刚撞上了精灵的城墙。”玛德琳·德·利斯尔说。  
  
“我们到树林外面去。沿着城墙搜索。”爱德华说。“海尔森跑不远。”  
  
一行人马打着火把，尽量快地穿过灌木丛生的森林，像一片黑暗里的星星。  
  
“冷死了。他不怕冻死在野地里吗？”爱德华说。  
  
“公主被逼得太紧了。”玛德琳说。  
  
“可是我们是他的家人。”爱德华说。“我太大意了。”  
  
一个骑士从远处跑来。  
  
“乔治王子找到了一些东西。”他说。  
  
不久，他们来到了一处空地。平坦的雪地清晰无比地留下了许多杂乱的驯鹿蹄印，一些高跟鞋的脚印和裙裾的痕迹。最醒目的是几只巨大的爬行类脚印。  
  
他们最害怕的事情发生了。  
  
雪里有什么东西在闪闪发亮。爱德华把它捡起来。是海尔森的发卡。  
  
***  
  
“不要怕，父亲。我不会让你掉下去的。”康纳说。  
  
海尔森双手痉挛地抓住康纳脖子上的羽毛。康纳有力地挥动翅膀，随着气流灵活地改变姿态，让海尔森胆战心惊。高空的狂风令他的衣摆翻飞不止。他觉得快要冻僵了。康纳的皮肤暖烘烘的，他把脸埋进厚实的羽毛里。  
  
“就算你掉下去了，我也会及时抓住你的。”康纳又说。  
  
“闭嘴……”海尔森喃喃道。  
  
“我怕你无聊嘛。”康纳委屈地说。“……你为什么穿着裙子？”  
  
“跟你有什么关系？！”  
  
“我只是想关心一下你，干嘛那么大火气……你怕高，是不是？”  
  
海尔森不理他。  
  
“我们快要越过人类领地的边界了。”过了一段时间，康纳说，“前面是山脉边缘的最后几个村庄，许多伐木工人居住在那边。深山对于人类来说很危险，目前他们不敢继续向山里进发。但是，再过几百年，情况可能就不一样了。人类的科技不停地进步，人口数量膨胀，他们会越来越绝望，胆子越来越大。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“真是奇怪……农业技术的进步和政治体制的完善非但没有让人民过上更加幸福的生活，反倒加深了下层人民的苦难。因为增产的粮食很大部分被统治者拿走了，剩下的完全无法喂饱额外增加的人口。”康纳继续念叨，“或许农业社会是最糟糕的社会形态……绝大多数人民在冻饿而死的边缘挣扎，再努力的劳动也几乎无法让他们过上更好的生活；与此同时，农田和村庄的生态环境急剧恶化，村庄密集的地方甚至寸草不生，因为一切野草和树木都被农民割去做柴火了。”  
  
“嗯……”  
  
“只有战争和瘟疫能解决这个矛盾。”康纳说。  
  
“你哪来的这些想法？”  
  
“读书和论文。我喜欢泡图书馆。我穿越到这个世界之后，亲眼见到了许多事情，想了很多。而且很久没有人能跟我聊聊天了。”  
  
“什么图书馆？”  
  
“我大学的图书馆。”  
  
“你上了大学？……你肯定不是我那个康纳。”海尔森含糊地说。“那小子头脑简单得很。”  
  
“你也不是我的海尔森。他虽然不太关注我，却不至于连我去了什么学校都不清楚。”  
  
他们沉默了。  
  
不知过了多久，康纳再度开口。  
  
“快到我住的地方了。抓紧，我要下降了。我会像客机一样盘旋几圈，慢慢着陆。”  
  
康纳轻巧地落在一座雪山的山腰，压低身子。海尔森试了好几次才从康纳背上爬下来。在他倒地的前一刻，一双结实的手臂接住了他。康纳抱起他走进山洞。海尔森全身冰冷，不住发抖。康纳把他放进自己的窝里，脱掉他的斗篷和裙子，用自己的体温给他取暖。  
  
海尔森埋在一堆柔软的羽毛里，安心地晕过去了。  
  
***


End file.
